User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 211: A Year Without Rain
Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is running through the street in the middle of the night and takes out her phone) Danielle: I’m almost there, is the door unlocked? Okay good. (She pulls up to a house and sneaks into the back door, looking around the house) Danielle: Hello? (Someone covers her mouth and drags her into the darkness) Danielle: AH! Brad: SH! It’s just me, scream queen. Danielle: You scared the shit out of me! Man, I’ve been doing a lot of sneaking around lately. Brad: I think it’s hot. Danielle: Oh really? (She kisses him and they lay down on the couch) Brad: Can I just hold you here forever? Danielle: I’d be okay with that. Everything is perfect. Brad: Let’s hope it doesn’t change. Danielle: You know it will…everything has to change. But let’s just make this moment count. (She lays her head on his chest and he kisses her head as they both start to fall asleep) THEME http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie, Caylee, and Lauren are eating in the mall food court) Caylee: I hope this isn’t another boring weekend. Sadie: I’ve been cramming homework and shit every day, it feels good to just hang with friends. Lauren: Ugh, Jackson can’t hang out tonight. Sadie: Jackson? Caylee: Her boyfriend. She hasn’t been able to shut up about him since they started dating last week. Sadie: Oh… Caylee: Liam and I were supposed to see a movie tonight, but he has to help Jeremy with a project or something. Lauren: I would be pissed if Jackson blew me off for his friends. Caylee: Eh, relationships are about compromise. Plus, I don’t want to seem clingy or possessive. Sadie: Hey guys, can we stop talking about boyfriends and relationships? I’m like the only single one here. Lauren: Yeah, sorry. Sadie: I just want to find a guy already! I deserve it, don’t I? (Lauren and Caylee look at each other quickly and roll their eyes) Caylee: Of course you do! Sadie: Then when will I get one? Lauren: We don’t know, Sadie. Caylee: Why don’t we talk about something else? Like how sad the book in English is! (Sadie looks and sees a couple holding hands and sighs) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is walking through the hospital with coffee and sees Levi in the room with his mom) Brittany: Hey guys, I brought you coffee babe. Levi: I’m not in the mood. We have bad news. Brittany: Oh my god, are you okay? What’s happening? Mrs. Carlson: They’ve found three new lumps in my breasts. Brittany: Oh my god…I am so sorry. Are they treatable? Mrs. Carlson: They don’t know. I have to take a few tests later. Brittany: I’m sure everything will be fine though, right? Mrs. Carlson: Oh don’t worry about me, hun. I’ll be fine Brittany: Well good. Cuz this guy needs more than just me to take care of him. (She tries to kiss Levi and he pulls away) Brittany: So… (They all three sit there in an awkward silence) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is putting on lipstick in the mirror and her mom walks by her) Mrs. Hooper: Hey, I thought we could maybe rent some horror movies and have a party today. Danielle: Sorry mom, Brad is having some people over today for a party of his own. Mrs. Hooper: Have you two ever gone a day apart? Danielle: Yes and they are horrible. Mrs. Hooper: You really need to figure out your priorities, Danielle. You act like he’s the number 1 thing in your life. Danielle: Because he is? Mrs. Hooper: More important than your family? Or your friends? Danielle: Don’t make me answer that. Mrs. Hooper: You’re ridiculous! You know the chances of you ending up together are really slim, right? Danielle: We’re going to make it work, mom! God, why are you so obsessed with this? Mrs. Hooper: Because someone who doesn’t even live in the same household as you sees you more than I do! I miss us spending time together, Dani! Danielle: Don’t call me that! And sorry I’m a teenager and have more important things than spending stupid horror movie days with my mom. (Danielle slams the door and leaves for Brad’s house while her mom starts crying) Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie and Scott are facetiming) Sadie: I hate how everyone is in a relationship except me… Scott: Um! I’m single too. I feel ya girl. Sadie: It just sucks… Scott: I’m gonna start calling you Saddie pretty soon. Just because you’re single doesn’t mean you can’t have fun and be happy! Sadie: It kinda does…I just wanna know that someone out there loves me. Scott: I love you! Sadie: I mean someone who wants to spend their life with me… Scott: Well I’m sure there’s a guy out there for you somewhere. You’ll find him. Sadie: Yeah… Scott: It’s even harder for me. How many gay guys do you know at our school? Not even enough to count on all 10 fingers. I have like…even lower chances. Sadie: Yeah but you’re attractive and I’m not. Scott: Well I beg to differ. Sadie: I just wanna find my guy soon…that’s all. Scott: Patience is a virtue, my dear. Sadie: Well I don’t want to wait. I’m gonna find a guy soon if it’s the last thing I do. Main Plot: Danielle (That night, Brad sneaks into her window while she’s only in her bra and underwear) Danielle: Brad, what the hell! I’m barely clothed! Brad: Well that’s okay. Danielle: What are you doing here? Brad: I just couldn’t stand another second without seeing you. Hope you don’t mind. Danielle: Well that’s really sweet, but you should go. My mom might find you. Brad: I’ll be sneaky. Like a motherfucking FBI agent, babe. (They kiss and get into bed) Brad: I love how we can just sit in a bed and cuddle. Not do anything sexual. Danielle: Cuz we’re not just in it for the sex…I hope. Brad: I’m not. Sometimes just sitting here with you in my arms is all I need. Danielle: You’re so sweet. I seriously don’t think I could find someone out there better than you. You’re the best. Brad: Because you made me a better person. Danielle: Kiss ass. Brad: Nope, it’s the truth. (Danielle starts softly singing “Chasing Cars” by Snow Patrol) Danielle: If I lie here…if I just lay here. Will you lie with me and just forget the world… (They both fall asleep in each other’s arms) Third Plot: Brittany (Levi is walking Brittany home from the hospital visit) Brittany: I really wanna go on like a real date…you know what I mean? One that takes place out of a hospital. Levi: Yeah, I guess. Brittany: But only if you want to. Levi: What I really want is for everything to get better. Everything sucks… Brittany: At least you have me… Levi: I guess. Brittany: You know I’ll do anything to make you happy. Levi: Yeah, well can you make my mom better? Brittany: No, but I can be there for you whenever you need like I have been. Levi: You’ll leave like everyone else does eventually. Brittany: No I won’t! I’m 100% committed! Levi: I’ll give you maybe 2 weeks and you’ll be done with me. (They reach her doorstep and she goes to kiss him, but he is already walking away) Brittany: If you keep acting like that…I’ll give you 2 days… Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie and Sophie are facetiming) Sophie: Well my life sucks at the moment, I’d rather talk about yours. What’s going on? Sadie: How is your life bad? You have a boyfriend. Sophie: Yeah, but I lost basically all my friends! I tried texting Danielle yesterday and she ignored it. I called Scott and he picked up the phone and then hung up! Sadie: Speaking of Scott, I want to date him. Sophie: Um? You know he’s gay. Sadie: Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t change that. Sophie: Yes it does…he’s gay. He has no interest in girls. Sadie: Maybe he just hasn’t found the right one. I want to make him realize I’m the one for him. Sophie: Not to rain on your parade, but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Me and Scott have had some long ass deep conversations and he has NO interest in the vagina. Zero. Zilch. NONE. Sadie: Well that’s what I’m going to try to change. Sophie: You can’t change those things, Sadie! Sadie: I just want to be happy, Soph! Sophie: And you think being in a relationship will make that happen? I’m in a relationship and I’m miserable! Sadie: Well I have friends…you don’t. Sophie: Thanks for reminding me. I have to go, but seriously don’t try anything stupid. There’s nothing you can do to make Scott like you unless you can grow a dick. (Sophie hangs up and Sadie sighs) Sadie: I’m going to make him like me… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is sleeping over Chloe’s and is in her room) Brittany: I just can’t stand how he’s always so depressed! Chloe: His. Mom. Is. Dying! Brittany: But still! I’m a horrible person! Chloe: Yes, yes you are. Brittany: Love needs to choke itself and be dropped in boiling oil. I wish he wasn’t so into me, it would make this much easier to just break up with him. Chloe: If you break up with him right now, you’re going to destroy him. On the other hand, if he finds out you’re only staying with him because his mom is dying, then he’ll also be destroyed. Brittany: So basically there’s no right answer? Chloe: Not really…maybe just talk to him. Brittany: I can’t even stand to be with him another day! He makes me wanna slit my wrists, it’s so depressing! Chloe: So you’re breaking up with him tomorrow? Brittany: Yeah…I don’t want to lead him on or anything. Chloe: Makes sense. I think this will hurt him the least. Brittany: Why can’t relationships be easy? Chloe: Well I wouldn’t know! Brittany: Maybe you’ll be my rebound. (Brittany winks and Chloe laughs and throws a pillow at her) Main Plot: Danielle (In Danielle’s room, her mom walks in and sees them sleeping in her bed while Danielle is in her bra and underwear) Mrs. Hooper: Danielle! (They both wake up and jump out of the bed while Danielle grabs the blanket to cover herself) Danielle: Mom! What are you doing?! Mrs. Hooper: What are you doing?! Danielle: Sleeping! Mrs. Hooper: With Brad?! Brad: I am sooooo sorry Mrs. Hooper, but I swear, nothing happened! Mrs. Hooper: GET OUT! Brad: Okay… (Brad runs out of the house and Danielle starts holding back tears as her mom looks furious) Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie is about to facetime Scott) Sadie: Alright Sadie…you know the plan. (Scott answers and pops up on her screen) Scott: Morning, glory. Sadie: What’s up? Scott: Just woke up so I look like shit. Sadie: You look fine, silly. Scott: Well thanks, what are you up to? Sadie: I need advice. My mom is taking me to a college fair and I need to know which outfit is better. This one? (Sadie stands up and shows off her outfit) Sadie: Or this one, hold on. (Sadie starts undressing and is down to her bra and underwear as she starts putting on the other outfit) Scott: Um…wow. You had to do that on the camera? Sadie: Whoops…sorry. This one smushes my boobs though. (Sadie starts moving her boobs right in front of the camera and acting like she’s fixing them) Scott: Oh my god, ew! No boobs, no boobs! Sadie: What? Scott: I gotta shower. Next time, get ready when someone else isn’t being forced to watch it. (Scott hangs up and Sadie starts crying) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sitting across the table from her mother) Mrs. Hooper: Did you have sex with him? Danielle: Last night? No, I swear! Mrs. Hooper: Have you had sex with him in the past? Be honest. Danielle: Y…Yes. A couple times. Mrs. Hooper: How long were you two dating when you first….did it. Danielle: A little over three weeks. We’ve known each other for so long it’s like- Mrs. Hooper: I don’t care what it’s like, Danielle. You’re not a virgin…and you’re only a freshman. YOU’RE ONLY 15! Danielle: I’m sorry! He treats me like a queen, mom. He’s…perfect. Mrs. Hooper: You don’t care at all that you’re not a virgin anymore? That you lost your virginity during your FRESHMAN year of high school?! Danielle: No…because I lost it to someone I truly love. We’ve been dating for 4 and a half months! Mrs. Hooper: Did you use protection. Every time? Danielle: Yes. I’m not stupid. (Danielle looks at the ceiling, guilty because she lied) Mrs. Hooper: I can’t believe this…I thought you were my innocent little daughter. Danielle: Mom, I’m 15! I’m in high school! I’m not innocent! Mrs. Hooper: Well I liked to think of you as that way. Danielle: I had sex mom. I lost my virginity on my 15th birthday and I don’t regret a thing! I’m going to see Brad. (Danielle picks up her coat and starts to go but Mrs. Hooper stops her) Mrs. Hooper: You are never allowed to talk to or see Brad again. Danielle: What?! Mrs. Hooper: He is a horrible influence. I don’t want him messing with my daughter’s mind anymore than he already has… Danielle: You can’t do this! I’m the one that made the choice to have sex! He didn’t force me into anything! Mrs. Hooper: And that just shows his true effect on you. Danielle: You’re a psycho! I really don’t give a shit if you don’t want me talking to him. He’s my boyfriend and I would do anything for him! Mrs. Hooper: Well you can go talk to him if you want, but I’ll call the cops on him for harassment. Danielle: What? Mrs. Hooper: I can have him fined and get a restraining order easy as pie. That would also mean he’d need to change schools. I know you don’t want that to happen so why don’t you just make this easy and stay away from him. Danielle: You are a cold-hearted bitch! (Danielle runs into her room and slams the door, starting to cry in front of her mirror) Danielle: This can’t be happening… (She sees the bracelet he gave her and starts sobbing uncontrollably on the floor) Danielle: Brad…I love you… (She holds it in her hand and continues to cry) Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie and Lauren are in Lauren's yard spying on Scott's house from behind a bush) Lauren: What the fuck are we doing? Sadie: It’s a good thing you’re Scott’s neighbor. It won’t be weird at all for you to just pop by and give him these cookies. Lauren: You seriously baked cookies for this plan? Sadie: When I’m anxious, I bake. Why not use it to my advantage? Lauren: You are so weird. Sadie: Just give him these cookies and ask about me, okay? (Sadie pushes Lauren into Scott’s yard) Lauren: You owe me so fucking much, Carroll! (Lauren knocks on his door and Mrs. Taylor answers) Mrs. Taylor: Oh…hi Lauren. Lauren: Is Scott home? Mrs. Taylor: Yeah, he’s right here. (Scott walks outside and closes the door) Lauren: She still hates me for almost getting you hit by a car when we were kids? Scott: Yup. Um, why do you have cookies? Lauren: I’ve known you for too long to pull any shady shit on you. Sadie wants you to love her and no matter how many people tell her it’ll never happen, she’s still convinced. She wants me to give you these cookies from her and tell you how wonderful she is. Scott: She’s lost it, hasn’t she? Lauren: Pretty much. Scott: Just tell her that I said I don’t like tits, okay? Lauren: Already planning on it? Scott: Do I still get the cookies? Lauren: Go for it. (She messes up his hair and walks away back to Sadie) Sadie: Does he like me?! Lauren: No. Not even your pathetic middle school scheme could change his mind. Shocking. Sadie: There goes my one chance at love! (Sadie starts crying and Lauren pats her back and rolls her eyes) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is standing outside Levi’s house and calls Olivia) Olivia: Whatcha need? Brittany: I’m about to do something stupid and need you to talk me out of it. Olivia: Shoot. Brittany: I’m going to break up with Levi cuz he’s the most depressing and boring guy I’ve ever met. A 90 year old man in a coma is more exciting than him. Olivia: Are you crazy?! Brittany: Probably, talk me out of it. Olivia: If you do this you would be the worst girlfriend in history since his mom is on death’s door and he will jump off a cliff if you do this. Brittany: But I don’t want to be with him! Olivia: Then break up with him but face the consequences of him telling everyone he knows that you’re the devil’s spawn. Brittany: I can deal with it. Olivia: You’re going to break up with him still? Brittany: Honestly, I don’t care if this makes people think I’m a bitch. I deserve to be happy and I don’t have to stay with someone just because they’re going through a hard time. Olivia: Alright, but don’t come crying to me when the whole school hates you. (Brittany hangs up with her and knocks on her door) Brittany: Levi! Not home…to the hospital I go. (She starts walking to the hospital) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle knocks on Brad’s door) Brad: What happened? Are you grounded? Danielle: We have to make this quick before my mom knows I snuck out. This is really bad. Brad: What is? Danielle: My mom…she said we’re not allowed to date or see each other anymore. Brad: Shit… (Danielle starts crying and hugs Brad, crying into his chest) Danielle: I don’t want to lose you. Brad: We’re going to get past this, babe. Danielle: I really don’t think we can…and it breaks my heart. Brad: We can make it. Danielle: Really? Can we? Brad: We can see each other every day at school! Danielle: But what about weekends and vacations and…it’s not like we can go out on dates. Brad: Do you love me? Danielle: Of course! Brad: I’m willing to fight for you…are you willing to fight for me? Danielle: I’m willing to fight… Brad: Then let’s fight. (They hug) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany enters the hospital and goes to Mrs. Carlson’s room) Brittany: Hey, Levi we need to talk. (She sees the bed is empty and nurses are walking in and out) Brittany: What the hell? (She turns around and sees Levi crying) Brittany: What’s going on? Levi: She’s gone…she…died. Brittany: Oh my god… (She hugs him and he cries harder) Levi: Is everything alright with you, you said we needed to talk. Brittany: No…I just wanted to take you out, but it’s fine. Levi: I knew she was almost gone…but it still hurts…bad. (She holds him) Brittany: I won’t leave you side babe…don’t worry. (She looks guilty and continues to hold him) Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie is in her room drawing a broken heart and gets a facetime from Scott) Sadie: Hello? Scott: We need to talk. Sadie: I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting. I’ve just been super…lonely. Scott: I get it…I’ve been lonely too. But I can’t turn straight for you, Sadie. Sadie: I know…a little part of me was wishing you would though. Scott: I promise you that someone is going to come along that’s going to love you much more than I ever could. Sadie: This isn’t going to ruin our friendship is it? Scott: Of course not, we’re cool. I have to facetime Eliza now. She’s still a mess after her breakup. See you tomorrow at school. Sadie: Bye Scott. (He hangs up and she looks at the broken heart picture she drew) Sadie: Time to man up and move on… (She tears the picture in half and throws it away) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in her room, staring at the ceiling and Brad calls her phone) Danielle: Hello? Brad: Hey ba- (Her mom comes into the line) Mrs. Hooper: Hey guys, I get notifications every time he calls you or you call him. One more time I catch you guys on the phone, I’ll be calling the cops. Goodnight, Bradley. (The other two cut off and Danielle shakes her head and calls Alicia) Danielle: Does the world hate me or something? It’s like me and Brad aren’t supposed to be together so fate is doing everything it can to break us up. Alicia: I know this sucks babygirl. You and Brad are tight and you have been for months. This is just a little obstacle you have to get past, but if anyone can do it, it’ll be you guys. Danielle: I feel like my heart is breaking not being able to talk to him! Alicia: I’m here whenever you need me. Danielle: I just miss my baby…but I’m not giving up on him. He never gave up on me and now it’s my turn to be strong… 'NEXT WEEK' Jeremy: This is going to be the party of the year! THIS Devon: I came here trying to improve my image…but that sure didn’t happen. (Liam and Tim both chug down beer) WILL Jamie: He has to find out sometime! Julia: But not now! Jeremy: Find out what? (Julia looks nervous) BE Angel: I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about him… (Troy holds up a bag of weed) THE Trey: This is getting way out of hand! Jeremy: Then you deal with it! (Jeremy pushes Trey) PARTY Leah: It’s a party, there needs at least one crazy drunk. (Caylee rolls her eyes and splashes her beer on someone) NO ONE Liam: Is it possible for a rager to get too crazy? Ken: If it is, then this is a prime example! WILL Isaac: Man, calm down! Jeremy: How can I calm down?! (Jamie starts booing and everyone joins in) FORGET Sophie: I hate you for getting us into this. Angel: I need to take this bitch down. Danielle: Okay, but you’re going down along with her. (Angel picks up a phone) Angel: 911…I need help… NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts